


In Memory

by Pass_me_the_bucket



Series: The adventures of Alexiel, Saya and Luciella [2]
Category: Eldarya (Video Game)
Genre: Comfort fic, death of a companion
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-08-26
Updated: 2018-08-26
Packaged: 2019-07-03 00:30:34
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 546
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15807654
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Pass_me_the_bucket/pseuds/Pass_me_the_bucket
Summary: This is mostly a fic to help me with the death of my own pet.Alexiel loses her companion Luna after five long years. While losing her may hurt, she will see that Luna will never be forgotten.





	In Memory

Alexiel couldn’t believe she was gone. Luna had been her companion for 5 years and suddenly she was gone. Miiko said it was tradition to burn the companion’s body and scatter their ashes but Alexiel had requested to bury her dear friend under the cherry tree. 

It had taken her an hour to dig a hole big enough for her friend but once it was deep enough she laid Luna in the grave wrapped in her favorite blanket. Alexiel couldn’t stop her tears from falling as she covered Luna with dirt and filled in her grave. She continued to cry until she heard a small squeak and felt a small weight on her lap. She looked down and found Floppy sitting in her lap with a crown of flowers clutched in her paws. 

“Floppy, did you steal another flower crown?” She gave the Musarose a gentle pet with her finger and smiled sadly, thinking about all the times Floppy and Luna would swipe things together.

“Not this time, I bought it for Luna.”

Alexiel looked up to see Valkyon had came up to crouch next to her, placing a comforting hand on her shoulder. She leaned against him and let out a shaky breath. “Thanks, I’m sure she’d love them.”

Valkyon placed his hand under her chin and lifted her head up to look at him. “Don’t be sad, Luna never liked seeing you sad remember?”

It was true, whenever Alexiel was upset Luna would climb up to her shoulder and nuzzle her face against Alexiel’s until she would smile. Thinking about Luna’s attempts to comfort her brought a smile to her lips and a small laugh to escape.

“Yeah, she had such a hard time nuzzling me when she evolved because of her horns.” It felt good to laugh and she spent the next half hour with Valkyon reminiscing about Luna and the trouble she would get into whenever Alexiel left her alone. Alexiel caught a glimpse of something shiny in Valkyon’s hand and asked him what it was. In his hand was a small metal disk. Cherry blossom petals were engraved across the surface along with Luna’s name.

“I made a marker for Lily’s grave,” he placed the disk on top of Lily’s grave. The marker plus the cherry blossoms that had fallen during their conversation made Luna’s grave beautiful and brought another smile to Alexiel’s face.

“Thanks Val, it’s perfect.”

Valkyon helped her up and they both left to retire for the night. She spent the night in Valkyon’s room with Floppy curled up right next to Alexiel’s head. The next day when she went to visit Luna’s grave before breakfast she was surprised to find small gifts surrounding the grave.

Alexiel saw a notebook of Ezarel’s that Luna had chewed up, two ribbons from Karenn and Ezarel that Luna used to wear, a drawing of Luna and Mery’s companion Luna. there were other items she couldn’t identify the gift giver by like a small brush, a few companion toys and a small dish with Luna’s favorite treats. Seeing how many people also cared about Luna enough to leave these memorable items for her made happy tears run down her cheeks.

Luna may be gone but she was never going to be forgotten.

**Author's Note:**

> If you read this thank you for reading this. I miss my cat Po but I know he lived a full and happy life and everyone that met him will never forget him.
> 
> Rest in peace Po
> 
> The sweetest cat with a heart of gold


End file.
